


Se quella fiamma avesse potuto parlare

by queenseptienna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luce della candela di pura cera illuminava scarsamente la grande camera in cui era stata posta, rischiarando ben poco che fosse oltre al raggio d’azione di quella fiammella tremolante e sempre in procinto di spegnarsi. Forse sarebbe stato meglio accenderne di più, ma quando l’Auditore veniva a fargli visita, Lorenzo de Medici era ben consapevole che era meglio così, semi immersi nel buio, galleggiarvi dentro fino a quando le loro mani non si sarebbero incontrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se quella fiamma avesse potuto parlare

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre una vecchia ff.

La luce della candela di pura cera illuminava scarsamente la grande camera in cui era stata posta, rischiarando ben poco che fosse oltre al raggio d’azione di quella fiammella tremolante e sempre in procinto di spegnarsi. Forse sarebbe stato meglio accenderne di più, ma quando l’Auditore veniva a fargli visita, Lorenzo de Medici era ben consapevole che era meglio così, semi immersi nel buio, galleggiarvi dentro fino a quando le loro mani non si sarebbero incontrate.   
Giovanni lo avvisava sempre con lo stesso metodo, soffiando su quell’unica candela e spegnendola, cosicché, quando il de Medici fosse rientrato in stanza, sapesse che lui era lì.  
  
Difatti l’aveva fatta riaccendere dal suo servitore, si era lasciato spogliare da lui, aveva bevuto un ultimo sorso di vino dalla coppa che gli era stata messa a disposizione ed infine lo aveva scacciato, attendendo in quell’isola vacua di luce che l’Assassino si rivelasse a lui. Egli emergeva dalle ombre come se ne facesse da sempre parte, come se fosse un prolungamento delle stesse.  
  
Ma quando le sue dita lo sfioravano e il suo corpo si premeva contro il suo, rivelava di non essere fatto d’ombra, bensì di solida carne.  
  
"Il mio signore deve perdonare il mio ritardo"sussurrò dopo qualche lungo minuto l’altro al suo orecchio, riuscendo a farlo sobbalzare per lo spavento. "Il vostro servo, quell’Elia, vi aveva sottratto venti fiorini."  
  
Il tonfo della borsa di cuoio sul tavolo avanti a loro fu seguita dal tintinnio metallico delle monete che rotolavano via. Lorenzo si voltò verso Giovanni, incrociando le sue labbra. "Il tuo signore è soddisfatto di te, fa che lo rimanga a lungo."  
L’Auditore sogghignò, in quella maniera così peculiare, causandogli brividi ben noti, scatenando il piacere sensuale che l’altro aveva appreso a donare dalle corti d’Oriente durante i suoi viaggi.  
  
Così, alla luce di quell’unica candela, la fiamma se avesse potuto parlare avrebbe potuto rivelare questioni assai sconvenienti di quanto accadde su quel robusto tavolo in quercia, su come il nobile fiorentino venne fatto adagiare e su come l’Assassino si insinuò agile come un gatto fra le sue gambe. Se avesse potuto parlare, avrebbe narrato di mani abituate a maneggiare lame che, in quel momento, erano dedite a vezzeggiare il corpo alabastrino di Lorenzo.  
  
Se quella fiamma avesse potuto parlare, avrebbe riprodotto le grida di quando i due si unirono, delle parole sussurrate nell’oscurità, di come il de Medici spogliò completamente Giovanni e rotolarono poi nel letto, sparendo dal suo raggio di luce e dedicandosi al peccato, prima di tornare dalle loro mogli e sorridere ai propri figli.


End file.
